Software service delivery (SSD) refers to the process of developing, deploying and maintaining software programs for different business entities. In general, a software service organization sells its software services to some of the business entities (hereafter referred to as “customers”), who then provide corresponding desired business requirements. The software service delivery organization develops one or more software programs for each of the customers (meeting their provided requirements) and then deploys and maintains the developed software programs at different customer sites (or at a common site, using resources dedicated for each customer), thereby enabling the customers to operate according to their desired business requirements.
Electronic assets are often used by organizations for SSD. Electronic assets are characterized in that they are represented in the form of data (bits) and are thus reusable in different phases (such as development, testing, deployment, maintenance, etc.) of SSD. Examples of electronic assets include software modules (which can be incorporated into the deployed software programs), documents (e.g., in the form of PDF, MS-word files) detailing the best practices as applicable to specific phases, software automation tools that assist in faster delivery of software services, training material to be provided to the employees of the SSD organization, etc.
Several aspects of the instant disclosure facilitate the management of such electronic assets of a SSD organization as described in below sections.